Borrowed Angel
by sekangel88
Summary: Saito brings it on himself to raise Souja for his friend after Okita's horrible death and learns just how precious life is. Souja becomes so much more to him than a spoiled toddler and as he becomes more attached to her, fate brings him and Tokio together
1. Not knowing isn't always a good thing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

**Ruri is based on the rumor that Okita had had a relationship with a physician's daughter. In information I looked up, Saito was married during the Bakumatsu, just not to Tokio.**

* * *

Prologue:

**July, 1870, Meiji Era third year**

Ruri didn't know what was worse.

She had given her heart and soul to everything that she did and loving Okita had been the best and worst thing she ever had experienced. Crying was all she ever did when he was admitted to the Tuberculosis hospital in Edo after the Battle of Toba-Fushimiand she couldn't let that happen anymore. Smiling, she wondered why everything good to her ended in tragedy. _My lover died of tuberculosis and all I have left of him are the many memories we shared_, she thought. _I don't want to remember the times he had been so weak and tired easily or the times that he was hunched over consumed with a cough that was slowly eating away from the inside_. He was so strong and yet he devoted his life through his loyalty to the Shinsengumi and yet he didn't die in battle. He couldn't be beat by that but it was the disease that would eventually defeat him.

Ruri smiled grimly as she remembered the last time she saw him before he left to go to. She regretted seeing him off but she couldn't bear to see him wither away at the hospital in Edo where she knew he would die.

**Flashback**

"I just don't get it, Okita, why did this have to happen," Ruri asked rhetorically as she let the tears slip down her cheek.

It was winter, January in fact and he was in bed. He was pale looking and had lost several pounds, if that wasn't enough he was also coughing a lot more and bringing up much more blood. Her father gave him about two months at the most. She couldn't stand to believe this would happen. Her dad suspected something between them but she knew he was only guessing. He couldn't really believe something happened could he? She didn't speculate about that and her father never asked.

"Everybody dies sometime Ruri," Okita told her as he gave one of those sweet smiles.

"Why not twenty years from now," Ruri asked angrily.

Okita looked at her bemused but with that same sweet smile. Oh how she wished he wouldn't smile. It made him leaving ten times worse than it was going to be.

"Ah, but don't you think there's a reason for everything Ruri," Okita asked gently. "Don't even worry about it. Enjoy the endless summers, the fireflies, and the sky. Meet someone nice and marry him someday. Have children and don't have regrets. Maybe someday you could also visit, then we can reminisce together, okay?"

Ruri nodded, the words escaping her.

"I don't want to say good-bye. Goodbyes are something I suck at," Ruri told him truthfully.

"So say So long or I'll see you. And to make it easier, I'll depart without a good bye ," Okita told her.

"Okay, So long," she added letting out a few more tears.

It was painful as it was having to see him go, but would she truthfully ever see him again?

"I'll see you again someday," Okita replied to that.

Why'd he have to be so nice? If he was mean she'd at least wouldn't be as hurt. It was because he was compassionate even to the end that made it harder for her to leave him. Hell, she loved that side of him. The other side she found she loved too even though she like everybody else wondered how in the world could a nice boyish man be a wolf of Mibu.

"Yeah," she agreed.

She somehow had a feeling the next time she would see him wouldn't be in this world.

She exited the room and came face to face with Hajime Saito himself. Ruri could tell that even though he didn't show it, he cared for Okita greatly. Sometimes she wondered herself how Saito ended up with a friend like Okita. They were opposites and yet the love of her life was his only friend. It was somewhat also sad though because he would be losing the only friend he ever had just like she was going to lose the one person she came to love.

"I see you didn't tell him," Saito stated.

Ruri hung her head.

Okita didn't need to know.

Of course it pained her that he wouldn't ever get to see the pride and joy she would come to know. To be able to be a parent and raise a child brought back the memory of Okita playing with the children at the Mibu temple. He loved children but would never be able to see his own child, how ironic was that? She didn't tell him either for it would only upset him greatly.

"You didn't tell him about Honda or Hajikita (?)," she stated back.

Saito scowled.

"That would only bring pain to him after knowing them all those years," Saito told her taking out a cigarette.

"Your wife must hate your habit," Ruri acknowledged with a little pained smile.

Saito shot a look of annoyance to her before he threw to and stamped it out on the floor. Things were far too complicated now. The Shinsengumi were going to lose the war and now Okita was close to loosing his life.

"You should have told him about the baby you'll be having in four months. It does give hope if nothing else," he told her.

"And have him regret something for the first time? I couldn't but I know it wouldn't stop you from telling. Go ahead and tell," Ruri added solemnly.

Saito only grunted.

"It's not my place to tell. Besides he's going to be leaving soon and nobody wants him sour on a long journey," He added with one of his malicious grins.

Ruri hoped it'd be the last time she'd she that bloodthirsty wolf even if he was Okita's friend.

It looked like fate didn't make it that way.

**Flashback ended**

Smiling grimly, she made sure her two year old daughter was covered in the blanket, although it was thin, so she wouldn't catch whatever she had now. Panting, she made her way to the house she knew, the Mibu wolf was and knocked impatiently. She had heard that his marriage with the girl was falling apart and all because he didn't pay attention to her. She wondered how he'd fair with his best friend's daughter. She wanted desperately to raise the girl and see more than her first step and her first word. She wanted to teach her about life, about her father's ideals and see that she was treated right on her first date. It wasn't going to be this way, she knew.

"What in-Ruri," Saito took in her sight and Ruri was glad she made her decision.

"She's sleeping but I want you to take care of her. I don't want her in a *Hack* Orphange. Please don't let her go astray," She handed the child over before Saito had finished complaining and dropped down on the ground, never to get up again.

* * *

"Mama," the girl called out.

He kept her from Ruri wondering what had ailed the woman so. He knew it was bad to get her to come all the way here and hand her daughter to someone she didn't really care for. He'd have to deal with that later and moved the girl into the chair. He gave his trademark *Move and you die* glare knowing if she was like many children, she'd do as he said. He then grabbed a sheet and covered the body and took it out into the woods. It wasn't much he could do but bury her and put a stone, but later she'd get a proper burial and he made sure of it for Okita.

Moving back into the house, he saw that she was at the looking at him with a look that wasn't unlike Okita's. How much was this girl like his dead bestfriend, he thought.

"Bed," he ordered.

"No," she squeeched.

He covered his ears and didn't know whether to thank karma that he didn't have neighbors or whether he should leave again. He didn't understand children let alone female ones. Why did they leave this to him? He blamed it simply on bad omens, but on second thought, mabe it wasn't so bad. The girl was so much like Okita in every single way. Maybe he could see those qualities in time, he thought. And if that didn't work then he was screwed which was saying something because he already had a screwed up marriage.

"You have a name kid," he said after a pause of silence.

"Souja," she answered tilting her head.

"Mama is here, mama. Me go her now," She asked and Saito smirked.

She had the same happy go lucky personality and was smiling in the same exact way every time. No it wasn't so bad after all. He didn't know that much about children or else he would have reconsidered even taking the kid in.

* * *

A/N: With a child that age, she is already beginning the terrible two's. Souja never knew her dad and lost her mom due to pnemonia so it isn't uncommon when she starts to call him papa. Still, it gets worse before it gets better and Saito's in for a big committment as any mother or father with children would know.


	2. Not as innocent as they look

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

**_Italics:_**Flashbacks of the past before the end of the Backumatsu

* * *

**Chapter One: Not as innocent as they look**

_Okita and Saito had just got by with the brush they had with the Battousai but knew it far from over. Sure enough, as soon as they reached head quarters, Harada gave them a apolgetic look and quickly escaped before they could question him about what brought that on. Saito turned to Okita with a malicious grin and launched into conversation._

_"I think either Hijikata or Kondo is going to give us a shouting of a lifetime and if that's the only thing they're going to do then that isn't the least of all our troubles," Saito said as they headed upstairs to report to their superior._

_"I promise that whatever happens I will be with you one hundred percent," Okita told him with an innocent smile._

_Saito glared._

_Okita always seemed so innocent that anybody that didn't know him would ever believe that he was a Shinsengumi nor could they fathom that he'd willingly cut down a man without hesitation. What got Saito was the fact that he didn't let the killings stop him from being happy. He doubt that the legendary Battousai was like this but then he probably slain more men than Saito and Okita put together. He also knew that Okita wasn't one hundred percent innocent as he appeared though. He was the one that snuck Hajikata's books of Haiku's and switched them with Harada's porn books. He was a troublemaker and a lot of the times it was hard to know what times he was purely innocent and the times he was as guilty as sin._

_"I think I've heard that before. Hmm, I can't seem to put my finger on it for the moment," Saito mused aloud distracted when Okita's smile wavered a bit and seemed to arch into a part mischievous one as well._

_He hated those smiles on his friend the worst! He could never tell what he was thinking and/or if he was up to something troublesome. It was almost as bad as the dinner surprise that Okita had cooked the men one fine evening when everybody got sick of Sanosuke's regular. But on the bright side, none of the men actually complained about Harada's food afterwards, Saito thought grimly. He wouldn't admit it, but Okita had destroyed everyone's taste buds for a while after that. He swore that Okita was a lot of things; prodigy, handsome, boyish, childlike, kept some innocence that many lost at the expense of killing another, and sanity. One thing he wasn't and never was going to be was a good cook! They really needed to hire a cook once he thought about it. Harada cooked the same thing every time, Shinpachi cooked burnt food, and everyone else that even considered volunteering weren't all that great either. But still he'd rather have someone who burnt food than having his best friend poison everyone however much of an accident it was. _

_"Hijikata, you wanted to see us," Okita broke his moment of thought for which Saito was glad._

_"Why did you leave your posts when you had strict orders to stand guard," Hijikata asked sternly._

_"But sir, the Battousai was on another rampage," Okita told him._

_Kondo interrupted._

_"Because of that, they almost got our most important documents that our allies tried to remove," he told them gravely mad at them for the near screw up._

_"But look at the bright side, those we couldn't remove were burnt beyond recognition and the rebel scums couldn't get to them," Saito spoke up for the first time since they had been in the room._

_Kondo sighed while Hijikata eyed the men. They were two of the best men they had besides Shinpachi and even though they tended to go easy on them for that, this wasn't going to be the case. They had orders to follow that out did any wish to bring them the Battousai on a silver platter no matter how extreme the circumstance unless of course, he was threatening the place they were supposed to be at._

_"He was the one that challenged the Battousai though. I merely made a comment that the Battousai was a man without words," Okita quickly got out before either superior could speak again._

_Saito smirked before hitting Okita on the top of the head with his fists, not hard enough to do damage but enough to let the brat know that he hadn't gone with him one hundred percent._

_"And while you two were egging the man on, they almost got into the place you were supposed to be," Hijikata emphasized the last part to make it clear. _

_He suddenly understood why everyone had a headache around Okita. Okita the optimist whose bubbly personality would make it easy for you to get along with or if you were angry with him then a quick decking was within question too. Sighing, Kondo decided to speak up again._

_"I see you guys have been making bets recently during supper," he stated, it was a fact not a question._

_"Yup, we made a bet that Mr. Himura is a man of so little words and so far, I'm winning," Okita added._

_"Great, now as much as I like your humor and everything, you two will not escape punishment," Kondo continued. "You both get to teach the new recruits tomorrow instead of the patrol that was originally planned._

_Saito glared while Okita just chuckled innocently and put a hand behind the back of his head. _

_"All well, guess we should stick to what we are supposed to do," Okita said to himself aloud. Then he said to the superiors still in a foul mood and asked, "Are we dismissed now?"_

_"Go we have no use for you now although he hope you learn from that little incident," Hijikata added waving his hand to shoo them out._

_Both Okita and Saito bowed before exiting the room. As Saito walked briskly beside Okita, he suddenly realized something he had forgotten. They had indeed planned to stay there and guard the very thing they were sent to protect with their life. But suddenly he remembered something else. Okita had said he had him backed one hundred percent then too. He was a terrible liar come to think of it but that wasn't the issue right now. Digging into the pockets of his hakama, suddenly he got the whole picture. The Battousai had distracted him when he was going to ask his going to be dead best friend where his cigarettes were. Eyes gleaming, he turned to Okita casually._

_"Okita where did you misplace my cigarettes, hmmm," As casual as Saito tried to be, the smile on Okita's face froze in place._

_Putting his hands up in surrender, he turned to Saito hoping his friend would be forgiving._

_"Mou, Saito I just couldn't help but see that you are going to destroy your lungs. As your friend, I was helping you," Okita told him or tried._

_"You sold me out twice and used our famous Ishin enemy as a way to distract me. Okita how long did you think I would go without noticing the lack of my cigarettes," Saito asked bemusedly._

_"Longer than this," Okita spilt out before stopping himself._

_Smiling real big Okita continued, "I believe it is my turn to cook Saito and the menu for today is Soba."_

_With that he ran, with Saito left there for a moment before he himself came to his own senses._

_"You weren't-get back here Okita. I don't want everyone in the hospital again just because you can't even boil water correctly," Saito shouted after him. "And you will ruin my taste for soba, imbecile."_

_Back in the office doing paperwork, Kondo grinned. If they didn't have someone liven up the atmosphere every now and then they would have probably lost the war ages ago. That and since Okita was such a bad cook, they learned to appreciate good food when it came. That was one thing they had that those Ishin scums never would and Kondo would never admit it but it made him bad enough to pity them._

_

* * *

_

Three months and Saito was wondering if he went crazy. Everyone thought it was good of him to take on the little girl when they realized she wasn't actually his but a friend's and told him he would do fine. Talks about bonds and how he should cherish the moment since he would surely miss this. He wondered if Okita had ever said anything about kids the whole time he knew him. He did invite him to the temple where Okita usually visited the children but then he had only gone with his friend once and it was only because Okita had gave him an altimatim; come with him or kiss his cigarettes goodbye.

If those women held some truth their sayings then he would surely miss the screeching, the biting, the No's, more importantly the looks of innocence she passed on even though he knew she was a demon in disguise. She most definitely took after her dad in that aspect. Looking at the child who was now writing on a paper at the table, he wondered if it would be considered wrong to give her away. No, he wouldn't do that to Okita even if his friend hadn't known he was going to be a father when he was alive. Sadly, her birth also reminded him of Okita's death. He had wanted to be there but current issues had got in the way and Okita died alone without anyone.

"Papa, see wis papa," she called out showing his the page in which she coloring on.

Saito just glanced at it noticing that it was horribly done although he wouldn't tell a two year old that. Also, it didn't have any definite meaning as he still couldn't distinguish what it was. Two year olds and their imaginations! He decided that he deserved this. He was mean to everyone around and now Karma was paying him back through this monster.

"It's......pretty," he added after a pause.

Smiling she went back to idly singing something he couldn't make out and drawing on a clean one. As long as she was distracted he didn't mind. Her brown hair was pulled back into a blue ribbon and she was wearing a blue kimono with a pink obi which would be ideal for a bit but he couldn't let her get away with wearing it another day.

"We're going shopping," he announce and she jumped for joy.

He helped her put her sandals on and took her hand in his as they headed outside. The first place they decided to go was to get the blasted clothses. He couldn't put that off because she needed them badly. Gazing at her, he wondered if she would grow up to be peaceful in this new era or if she would want to take on the ideals that her father had believed in. Either way, with the ban on weapons, she would most likely won't be needing the skills of kenjutsu nor the aku soku zan method.

He hurriedly made sure they spent at least twenty minutes there before they left laden with kimonos and obis of about thirty vibrant colors. This would keep her in good terms for now, Saito thought as he eyed her again. She was smiling widely, a little too big for a two year old and he again began to wonder if she were up to something.

Sighing, he decided to make his way to the resturaunt as a treat. Smiling she hugged him as they made their way to the table. Sitting down, she started drumming her arms on the table and looking around with the utmost curiosity for a child her age. The brat was proving to be a prodigy even at her small age.

"Papa, wha papa," she said with a smile.

He didn't get the gibberish as she preferred to speak the majority of the time. It was when the waitress appeared that Souja stopped her bantering and looked up with her oh so adorable expression.

"What would it be today," She asked.

"Soba and tea, green tea if you have any," Saito said right away.

The woman wasn't beautiful but she wasn't bad looking either. Brown hair and dark colored eyes, she had the air of someone who didn't think highly of themselves but had the confidence and that wasn't a bad combination either. Souja looked away shyly and Saito grinned maliciously. You aren't shy, I knew you were a demon under that little angel facade, Saito thought.

"Right, it'll be a few minutes but please try to enjoy your day," She said looking at him apolgetically and he got what she meant.

So she understood how much of a hassle children could be. He was glad somebody did. This monster took up a lot of time and energy. Yet, when he thought about it, he didn't feel as horrible as he did before. It had been two years since Okita died and even though he hadn't had the time to see his grave, he would never forget his only friend. He was alone and with his failing marriage, he knew that the only thing that had kept him from his serious dilemma was Okita's distractions and humor. The man had a lot of childish qualities but when it came down to it, he almost read Saito like a book. His friend had two sides, the innocent side and the side that all Mibu wolves had. But Okita knew when he was upset and knew when he needed to be left alone. He knew when he needed someone to start something to get his mind off things and when to just be there and listen. Everyone there was truly blessed to have Okita as long as they did before tuberculosis had finally claimed his life. Even though he was gone, Saito was no longer alone. Because even in death, Okita gave him something to look foreword to and this time he gave him company in the shape of an innocent little heathen.

Putting his hands in his pocket, he was surprised when he came up empty handed. Sighing, he decided to get this finished with once and for all.

"Souja, where'd you put my cigarettes?"

* * *

The brat was finally asleep and Saito finally saw how peaceful little kids could be in this state. Yes, he needed to have her nap more and up less. The waitress went by again to pick up the table they were currently at and Saito burst into askance.

"Do you have kids," he asked.

"No," she answered quizzically.

"You seem to know that kids are a hassle," Saito answered her quizzical look and she nodded.

"I have a nephew though and even though I don't see him as much as I would like to, I wish I could turn back time to when he was this young. This stage goes by way too fast and they have grown up in the blink of an eye it seems," she added.

Saito nodded.

He'd remember that. Create memories to cherish. Don't go hoping they'd grow up and move out just because your annoyed. Raise them to know your ideals. Let them know you love them at least once each day. Smile, play, love, teach, watch, and be patient. A day will come when you want it all back but they will be grown before you know it.

"What's your name," Saito asked.

"Tagaki. Tokio Tagaki," she answered with a small smile.

"Maybe I'll see you later," Saito said with a smirk.

She smiled broadly and left back to work. He picked up their purchases with one arm and had her on him back in no time. As he began to walk the five miles back to the house, he began to wonder. It didn't hurt to be this innocent most of the time. She was definately worth all the headaches and hopefully she was going to grow up knowing what it was like to have a bond like this one. But most of all, he wondered if he should be proud that she had started calling him papa. She stopped asking for her mom though and that thought left him grim. She will never know the woman who had her and raised her for a short time nor would she know the one person he knew that was the closest to a saint that he could think. But she has you, his mind thought. Even if he didn't have his cigarettes at the moment, he knew where they were. Such a daddie's girl he thought with a smug look.

She definately wasn't as innocent as she looked.


	3. It's aku soku zan!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

**_Italics:_**Flashbacks of the past before the end of the Backumatsu

* * *

**Chapter two: It's aku soku zan!**

Two year olds had been a lot worse than Saito had originally thought. Everyone had told him that the terrible two's weren't that bad; they didn't have a daughter of one of the bloodthirsty wolves of Mibu! Bedtime to her meant playing and if he told her no firmly she'd just giggle and repeat no as if it were a game. That wasn't the bad part though. She had horrible tantrums when she didn't get her way, he now thought she wouldn't turn three without at least some type of damage to her head. If it wasn't bad enough, she bit also!

She's not aku, he thought as she once again refused to have a nap. She is not aku and you can not just soku zan her because refusing sleep is no crime. He now knew the phrase 'dead on your feet' was no lie however. Sighing, he reached into his pocket and grabbed a cigarette. I'm going to be a chain smoker if this keeps up, he thought grimly. Nobody ever had this effect on him before. Okita didn't count because he was a grown man and Saito was sure his friend never behaved like this!

"Papa, we dwaw," she asked looking up in askance.

He groaned.

He needed a break from her melodrama. He needed to find a way to get rid of her for part of the day so he could keep his sanity. Suddenly getting an idea, he realized what he needed was a babysitter. Or maybe a war veteran that wouldn't commit seppuku if they were stuck with the girl for a little while each day. Getting her married was out of the question, she couldn't even pronounce let alone knew what it meant. If he abandoned her, well he felt like he would be hurting more than one person doing that so he wouldn't even think about it. Most of the Shinsengumi were either dead or had left already.

Snapping his fingers, he smirked her way.

"Don' wook fat way," She screeched hiding behind her hands.

At least those still worked, he thought triumphantly. She hated it when he even expressed something resembling a smile and didn't even hesitate to let him know it either. Of course, it also led to great migraines so Saito only did it to provoke the child. He couldn't leave her alone for a minute without her prowling either.

"In the name of aku soku zan, we are going to behave today," Saito told her sternly.

"Ku ku zun," Souja asked quizzically.

Saito glared.

"No aku soku zan," Saito corrected her.

"Ku ku zun," Souja repeated with a bright smile on her face.

"No that isn't it," Saito told her annoyed.

She was doing it on purpose. He couldn't explain it but this child got on his nerves a lot lately and to take an ideal he lived by and saying it wrong would not do. He was going to teach her to say it properly before they even left the house.

"Aku," Saito told her waiting for her to repeat it.

"Ku," Souja said putting her thumb in her mouth.

Saito was getting more annoyed by the second. Aku soku zan was an ideal that both the shinsengumi and ishin scum had in common. Among one of the only things really, he thought. In a way though, he was happy to find out that she couldn't pronounce it rather than later. They could now work on that and maybe he'd teach her other things. It wouldn't hurt and seeing as how she was talking a lot better than any two year old he knew, she was going to be a prodigy at anything.

"I got it. Let's go out to eat," he told her aloud.

Souja squealed in delight and Saito once again covered his ears. They never said braniacs weren't human, he thought. Okita was a genius and yet people thought he acted and looked no older than the battousai. Of course those who knew him wouldn't say that to his face in fear that they'd be 'a head shoulder.' Even with that deadly tuberculosis, Okita was not one to mess with on a bad day so it was only reasonable that everybody tried to stay on his good side. Saito was probably the only one, however, that could make him mad by telling the truth or wiping away the smirk from his friend's face without the risk of bodily harm. Unless of course he got in between a fight with his friend and the battousai. They didn't earn their reputations for nothing, Saito thought smugly.

"Eat, eat, eat, eat, eat," Souja kept repeating as they walked down the dirt road to the town close by. "ku ku zun."

Saito needed a break. One fast without Souja and her annoying ramblings. Up ahead, he saw a temple and saw that there were a lot of kids there. Smirking while Souja whined at the expression, he took her hand and led her there.

"You want to earn some easy money," he asked the woman there.

She looked up and glared. His smirk deepened.

"I need you to watch her for a little bit. Don't worry I'll be back before sun down and you won't touch a single hair on her head," he added.

He needed some alone time but he also wanted to make sure Souja was well protected wherever she went. In a way, he guess someone could say that he was protective but he wouldn't mention it out loud and those who were bold enough to tell him that or incredibly stupid would never be found.

"Take her to your wife," the woman snapped. "Doesn't the girl's mother have any responsibility?"

"Ah, I'd gladly take her to her mother but she is let's say six feet under," Saito replied although he couldn't keep from smirking.

"Mommie at eating. We saw yesday," Souja said speaking up with a new sense of pride.

The woman glared at him while he in turn did that to his daughter.

"That woman isn't your mother," he told the stubborn little girl.

"She me mommy," she told him defiantly with a small giggle.

He didn't know that. He knew that she never asked about her mother anymore but to think some random stranger would be her made him a little saddened by it. He never expressed feelings like this but sometimes, he wondered if she even knew who her mother was anymore. She only knew her for two years and then the woman left her life forever and Souja would not remember her when she was older. He didn't need her going around saying that however and she would need to learn that.

"No she isn't," Saito told her with a smirk.

"No no loooooooooookkkkkkkkiiiiiiiieeeeeee," she screeched.

This time the woman had her ears covered, but she no longer looked offended. Possibly because of the fact that she had so many children to watch over the years, she took pity on him. Or maybe it was because she saw if he didn't relieve himself from her for a few moments that he was going to do things he regretted.

"She can stay until you get back from whatever it is you are doing, but only this time and be back before sun set," she added.

He nodded.

* * *

"Hey, never thought I'd see the day that you came without the little girl," Tokio remarked as she sat across from him.

Saito took a sip of his tea and then replied, "She tests my patience so she's with the other brats at that temple for a few moments so I can get my wits together."

Tokio nodded.

"She said that you were her mother," Saito said lighting a cigarette. "I don't know why she thought that since her mom's been dead for six months now."

She seemed lightly taken aback.

"I think that the only reason she would be thinking that is because even though a daddie is very important to a little girl, they also need their mother," she told him with a smile.

Saito understood though even though he'd never admit that aloud. He did have his pride after all.

"When she turns three, will it get any easier with the kid," he asked curiously.

"Yup, terrible two's is a phase that a lot of kids get over with," Tokio answered with a chuckle.

Saito raised an eyebrow at the 'a lot of kids' part. Tokio saw that and laughed aloud while trying to apologize for the rudeness of it. He didn't think it was rude though really. He loved the fact that she was laughing, it seemed natural and yet he couldn't place why he began to like these little things about her. It was almost like the list of things he collected about the pros and cons of Souja. He dismissed though as Tokio continued.

"Well there is the horrible three's," Tokio said with an apolgetic smile.

Saito let the cigarette fall from his mouth at that. Tokio laughed and put it out all the while giving him an amused expression. He had to admit that not many women were this bold nor were they honest and told him whatever was on their mind.

"So four year olds," he asked sighing deeply.

"That's known as the lovable fours," Tokio replied bemusedly.

"And why's that," Saito asked now more curious.

"That's because of the bond that you grow during time. The age of four is when she would be able to talk so much better and do things to make her daddie proud of her. She'll express how she wants to be like her daddie and probably try to imitate," she explained.

Saito took this all in but still, he couldn't believe there were so many things to children he didn't know.

"How about five and six year olds," Saito asked.

"Five year olds are getting independent so it's the stage they will want to do more things on their own and six year olds will be going through what I like to call the father blues," she said now very amused as he arched his eyebrow.

"Why the father blues," he asked getting another cigarette.

"Because I know a lot of girls who had crushes when they were six years old," Tokio answered truthfully.

Saito scowled. Great, so she was going to get a crush eventually but six years old! He would take aku soku zan out on the person bold enough to get that close to her at that age, Hell if they even looked at her they would be dead. Tokio laughed again and he eyed her in wonderment. She sure was a good person to get along with that he forgot how long he had even been here.

"You are protective," Tokio acknowledged. "I know she's your friend's daughter but your the one raising her and soon enough you are going to realize that you're grateful what you got even though their gone."

It was true that he missed Okita a lot. Most of the times were spent trying hard to avoid decking him on the head but he was a great friend and almost acted like a brother; a brother that he thought about strangling several times during the Bakumatsu. But he was gone and however saddened he was that he was no longer able to see his friend, he was thankful for Souja even though at times she was a pain. She was like a sign from above and looking back, he no longer thought of the bad memories but of the good ones. Now if he could just burn the pros and cons of Souja, he would be all set.

* * *

_"I am never going to teach those kenjutsu classes ever again. They were nowhere near the beginner's stage," Saito said pausing to light a cigarette despite Okita's disapproving look._

_"You have to admit though that it got better when they realized that the dummy you were talking about was an insult to them," Okita replied happily._

_"Of course they did. Nobody likes it when you compare their intelligence to that of the practice dummy that as I recall was in the same room," Saito told him._

_"Well, they are now at a beginner's level. They know not to get on your bad side so that is an improvement," Okita added with a giggle._

_Saito glared._

_If they weren't having Okita's cooking tonight he would have insulted him ten times over. But there went the saying never bite the hand that feeds you, so he decided it wasn't worth the risk of being poisoned especially the day before they headed out to Edo to see if their imformation pulled through._

_"Hey Harada, what are you looking at," Okita's voice brought him to the present to see that his friend was curious about some rather bad porn book. _

_Harada was going to get it if Okita saw that, Saito thought. Not only was Okita naive when it came to things like brothels but he never saw a porn book in his life. Even when he pulled the prank of switching the porn book for the Haikus, he didn't look at it and never knew it was what Harada was holding right now. It was because of Kondo and Hijikata though. They didn't want their 'younger brother' having the mind of a pervert so they kept that type of stuff from sight. It was good too, because Okita was emotionally immature for his age._

_"Uh, this is a cook book," Harada quickly replied closing it before Okita could get a glance._

_So Harada was no dummy, thought Saito. Okita would definitely go ballistic if he knew that they were treating him like a child again but then again, it was for Okita's own good._

_"But you cook the same thing every-"_

_"I know that and that is why I went through all the trouble of getting a cook book," Harada answered hurridely cutting Okita off._

_Okita looked curious._

_"But Harada, you answered too quickly. Are you lying again," he asked._

_Saito interrupted at this point._

_"Go make dinner and leave Harada be. He said he wants to be a better cook so let him try," Saito added with a malicious smirk._

_Okita nodded and left._

_If they knew about the inspection, they wouldn't have been so relieved._

* * *

_"Kondo, why is it that we have an inspection every time that I cook," Okita asked sourly._

_Kondo was quick to change the subject and Saito knew it was only because he knew that Okita couldn't handle the very person he looked up to thinking he was a horrible chef. Hijikata only ever ate Okita's cooking himself so Okita wouldn't know he hated it as well. They were pansies in Saito's opinon just by doing that. He never lied to his friend and this would not be an exception although he was getting used to the bad taste and eating something that looked completely different then it actually was._

_"I don't even know how you could stand to eat that," Harada asked. "We loose taste buds for buddist sake and yet you eat as if it's Saito's soba."_

_Kondo gave them the look and he shut up even though Okita still looked somewhat pissed about it._

_"Okay, as everyone knows there is a spy so until he is caught, we will have these inspections," Kondo said with a fake cough when some mumbled, "How do you know it is a man?"_

_Soon everyone was in tune with the inspection as well, the dinner forgotten,(although with Okita being the one cooking it, it was relatively easy). Okita was quickly crossed off the list of suspicion, soon followed by many of the other captains as well. Harada, being the last one, didn't think they would honestly look everywhere and suddenly realized how serious the situation was. If he didn't then though, he did now as he saw Okita glancing at the several porn books he kept hidden._

_"You sure want to learn how to cook a lot," Okita commented opening one of the pages before Harada could stop him._

_Let's just say, Okita's reaction was as suspected. His eyes grew huge with every page until the whole collection dropped onto the wooden floors due to shock. Harada hurriedly picked it up and shoved them back into his futon but the damage was done. Okita had a blank stare on his face and Harada was in trouble._

_"What was that," Okita asked finally coming out of a stupor to eye him._

_To Harada, when a person was angry at him it was scary. It was even scarier when Okita was mad because then he would smile and act like everything was okay even though the said person usually ended up dying in the end. But if he didn't answer Okita, he would definitely die anyway. But if he did, Kondo would most likely make do ritual suicide. Hell, he'd rather answer to the Ishin scum then to any of these people right now._

_"It was-" He quickly went out the window thinking that with any luck, he'd at least be in too much pain to care about his punishment._

_It wasn't the reaction Okita was expecting either. Saito didn't know what to think when the inspections were being wrapped up and Okita was by the window. Harada was no where in sight and Kondo was going to be pissed off if he didn't find him soon._

_"What are you doing by the window," Saito asked._

_"Aku soku zan. I guess that's useless when they punish themselves, uh Saito," Okita asked moodily._

_"It does leave one dissapointed," Saito agreed._

_"Anyways, Harada's cook books weren't cook books. They were nasty and when I asked him about it, he took a dive," Okita told him._

_Saito didn't hear right. Harada, you idiot, he thought. At least Okita didn't like stuff like that. He didn't even enjoy the taste of sake or prositution let alone this so he wasn't surprised that Okita was upset._

_"I'll let Kondo know," he sighed._

_"Saito," Okita called out._

_"Yeah," Saito asked._

_"Aku soku zan for anyone that reads THAT!" Okita said._

_Saito smirked as he went to explain Harada's situation._

_

* * *

_

It was soon time to leave and Tokio smiled.

"Remember, don't be a stranger to her and if you need some time to yourself, I'm here," Tokio continued.

Saito nodded.

When he went to the temple, he saw Souja playing with some of the other children. It was good in a way because that meant she wasn't a loner. Looking up, however, she spotted him and ran all the way with a look of excitement he never thought possible on her face.

"Daddy, I miss you," she told him.

She extended her arms and although Saito sighed, he scooped her up only to have her kiss him on the cheek. Surprises never ended with her. She looked at him proudly and he realized that the terrible two's wouldn't erase how he felt about her right now. Sure, he was going back to the pros and cons list tomorrow but right now, he admitted that she was very much his daughter in every right that he was sure would have been Okita's. She held his face with both her hands and gave him a very serious expression.

"It's aku soku zan," she said so clearly.

He was sure that he would never forget this moment as long as he lived.

"Yeah, so it is," was all he said.

Nothing could express how proud he was at this very moment.


	4. birthday bash, old memories, and kisses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

**Ruri is based on the rumor that Okita had had a relationship with a physician's daughter. In information I looked up, Saito was married during the Bakumatsu, just not to Tokio.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Birthday Bash, old memories, and kisses

_Saito glared as he hurriedly rushed to get out of his wet clothes. Out of all the days to patrol, it had to be when it was pouring down rain. He passed by Okita, who looked anything but innocent as he flipped through a blue hard cover book. He could have sworn he saw that book before somewhere but he wasn't sure and right now he didn't care. Okita was a grown man and he didn't need to watch the brat every single minute of the day._

_To his chagrin, Okita spotted him and started to follow close behind. Saito thought he had patrol but obviously he was wrong or else the pest would have went to bother the general public. Finally, curiosity got to him and he halted on the spot damning Okita for being the only one to get him interested in anything._

_"What is it," Saito asked._

_"Well, I just heard about you and Battousai's mud fight. It seemed pretty funny and downright dirty," Okita replied with a laugh which turned into a dry cough._

_Saito sighed._

_"Is this something serious enough to be checked out or is this another cold," He asked emphasizing the word 'cold'._

_"Mou, Saito I was in the rain earlier today and it's only the cold. Nothing to worry about," Okita replied dismissing all of Saito's worries._

_"So what is that book you're reading," Saito asked once that was taken care of._

_Okita eyed him and seemed to notice that his friend was still dirty and incredibly wet. Shaking his head, he gave Saito a little shove towards the room and the question for the time being remained unanswered._

_"Can't have you sick on us Saito. Who's to know the next time we will be able to witness another mud fight, eh," Okita continued._

_Saito glared and slammed the shoji door shut leaving Okita standing there._

_Later, at dinner in which most of the men was taking the time to thank god that it was Shinpachi's turn to cook, Saito once again caught sight of the book. His curiosity of the book was getting the better of him yet he didn't want to seem that desperate to know. He was interrupted when Hijikata came over to the pair and took a seat next to Okita._

_"Happy twenty third birthday, Souji. Make sure that cough disappears by next week okay," He said leaving no room for argument._

_"I'm fine really, Mr. Hijikata but if you insist I promise," Okita added._

_Hijikata just glared and took off to some other thing he was doing at the time._

_"He tells you to get better on your birthday, how sweet," Saito sarcastically remarked._

_"Eh, he gave me some candy earlier and some medicine for my cough. There's really not much I expect Saito being we're in war and everything," Okita changed the subject rather quickly._

_"Yeah, well what was Kondo's," Saito asked._

_Okita glared off to where he was although a small smile still graced his lips and Saito damned his curiosity once again._

_"He said I don't have to try so hard to cook all the time especially on my birthday. He then lectured me on how I have been a man for some time now and told me that beating up people who think I'm a bad cook is childish," he added._

_"Seems to me like he may be right," Saito commented._

_"Well, immaturity defines those who have no sense of fun," Okita grumbled._

_"At least we know you can," Saito said seriously as he lit a cigarette up and took a drag._

_Okita looked at it in disgust._

_"Get used to it," Saito reprimanded him._

_"It causes lung cancer Saito. It'd be horrible to think that you do that intentionally and get it. You'll have borrowed time," Okita mentioned as he went back to the blue binded book._

_"What is that," Saito finally demanded._

_Okita started to laugh out loud that some of the others started to glance their way. Saito's look, however, told them to get back to their own business._

_"Oh, well I've sorta.... I'm writing some poetry," Okita finally admitted._

_Saito chuckled at that. That was very unexpected especially since he never even seemed the type._

_"It's not that funny," Okita groaned._

_"You and poetry do not mix," Saito said with a snort as he got up to leave._

_He was surprised when Okita thrust the book into his arms. Okita was passionate about some things but he never ever got too into things. So that meant he was intent on proving to Saito that the poetry wasn't a fluke. He took it hesitantly although he wondered what Okita thought he'd gain of this._

_"You can read some of them, all of them, or you could read none of it. I never said I was good at this Saito, but poetry is a hobby of mine to pass the time," Okita told him._

_Saito just glared at those who were brave enough to watch as Okita left the room._

_

* * *

_

"Hapwy birfday to me," Souja called out happily.

Saito wanted to deck her one. He really did but the one thing that kept him from doing so was the fact that he probably would feel bad when he pictured the hurt look she was going to give him and the fact that she was just excited. Sighing, he lit up a cigarette as Souja danced around the room singing several parts of songs she knew or made up.

"Can mommy come," she asked out of the blue.

"What mom Souja," he asked playing dumb.

"You know, mommy Kio," she told him smartly.

He smirked at this.

The little girl was getting really close to the woman who worked at the restaurant in town and often loved it when they stopped in to see her. Today was Souja's third birthday and on a grimmer note; three years since Okita had been gone. He was happy to see her so carefree and innocent and could only hope she stayed that way. Heaven knows, he didn't know Okita when he was three but if he was any way like Souja is now, Saito could live with that.

"Okay, we'll see mommy Kio today," he drawled and she ran over to him and gave him a great big hug.

She then waited patiently by the door until he was ready and took his hand before leaving. Horrible three's weren't going to be that bad if she acted like this all the time. He was certainly looking forward to when he could start to teach her bigger things. Things that included fishing and learning how to use a bokken at least but that should be saved for when she was eight or nine.

He didn't realize they were there until he heard Souja squeal and make her way into the resturaunt. She ran in there and hugged her leg as Tokio was taking up an order. The couple looked from Tokio to Souja and smiled at the bond they obviosly shared.

"She yours," the wife asked.

"No, she's a friends but she thinks she mine," Tokio added seeing the hopeful look in little Souja's eyes.

"Well how old is she," the husband asked.

At this time Saito joined up with them.

"Three today," Saito told the couple with a smirk.

"She's obviously your daughter," he told Saito.

Tokio laughed.

"She's his friend's child, but considering his friend died three years ago, Saito is the guardian," Tokio explained.

The couple blushed at the error they've made.

"Sorry, she just looks like both of you," the wife commented.

Tokio smiled and then noticed the loving look that Souja was giving her. The girl was really something special. She came into her life and made it brighter when everything had been so dull and complicated. This girl was an angel and she was a beautiful one at that. She turned back to the couple and finished taking their orders down before going to the other waitress and giving it to her. She was glad she took off earlier today.

"Let's go shall we," she told them.

"Let go, let go," Souja proclaimed.

Tokio giggled.

They eventually made their way to a small lake with a surrounding of trees and took a seat. Tokio got out the food and Saito helped Souja lay down the blanket. Or he tried to help because Souja wouldn't hear of it.

"I do it daddy," she told him.

Tokio dished out the food and handed it to the other two before serving herself. Souja smiled and sat on Saito's lap as she ate. Watching the scenery, it couldn't have been a better place to go. It was relatively quiet expect for the sounds of nature and the lake was beautiful. As Saito looked on, he couldn't help notice that he was pretty happy. The things of the past were just that, he couldn't keep falling back on those or else he couldn't move on.

The moon was starting to show up after there desert and Tokio started to giggle again. He saw that Souja decided to take a nap on his lap and found he didn't mind. She now had a habit of not wanting to sleep alone. Suddenly she started to cough lightly in her sleep and Saito became worried. Tokio noticed this and gave him a questioning look.

"My friend's disease started out as a cough. Tomorrow if it persists I'm going to get that checked out," he stated.

Tokio smiled.

"You're a good daddy and like anyone you worry too much," she told him.

"If I didn't give a damn, Souja would have nothing. She would have been dead by now," he added thinking about it.

"As long as you keep that in mind, you will never fail her," Tokio said.

Saito barely realized their face was only an inch apart before they began to kiss. It deepened and then it ended all too soon.

"Sorry I just," Tokio never got to finish because Saito captured her lips in his and they embraced in another kiss as Souja lay wrapped up in the blanket obvious to it all.


	5. Stubborness runs in the family

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

**Ruri is based on the rumor that Okita had had a relationship with a physician's daughter. In information I looked up, Saito was married during the Bakumatsu, just not to Tokio.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Stubborness runs in the family

_It had just so happened that it was Okita's turn to cook again and while everyone was wondering if they should get the medicine for the poison they would end up consuming or if they should just not eat it at all. With Kondo out and all, they couldn't even have a surprise inspection and Hijikata chose to remain in his office looking through official documents on the tips they had gotten about the Chousan._

_"Isn't it great we don't have a surprise inspection today. Usually, Kondo does them every time I cook which now that I think about that, it's really odd," Okita added as an afterthought._

_The men just gulped. Anyone who insulted Okita Souji usually got beat up. And not just beat up, but beat up really bad. Like in the hospital for a weak and even though the men did value their health, they didn't want to end up pissing the first captain of the Shinsengumi off. This was one of the sides that each Mibu wolf had and Okita did it with a smile on his face._

_"Well, Kondo does value safety," Sano spoke up quickly._

_Okita looked annoyed._

_"Are you lying again Sanosuke," he asked irritably._

_Sano shook his head and quickly excused himself for the evening._

_"He must have a stomach virus then," Okita came to the conclusion while Saito decided to let him act like an idiot._

_"We having rice balls again," Saito asked snidely._

_"Nope, we're going to try one of my new recipes," Okita answered happily._

_Everyone gulped. Okita was one person who shouldn't experiment in the cooking field. If he wanted to try new sword techniques, that was fine because he was a fine prodigy at swordsmanship. He was also good at beating people up when he got mad, but he was in no way shape or form good when it came to anything that ever had to do with food. In fact, with Okita cooking, edible and food were never in the same sentence._

_"I think I have to take up practicing," Shinpachi stated._

_"Uh, don't knock what you haven't tried," Okita whined._

_Shinpachi seemed to think for a second and then shook his head._

_"Sorry, don't want to get rusty with my talents," Shinpachi quickly made up and ran out of the room._

_Okita glared after him._

_"If you'd stop beating up people and make them scared of you then they would have probably tried it," Saito acknowledged as he read from a little red book._

_"Really," Okita asked hopefully._

_"No, but it did make you think so," Saito answered._

_Okita's reply was_ _to throw a __Tenugui *towel* at him. It was also the time that Hijikata decided to take some time from his office and witnessed the actions._

_"Souji, sensitivity training," Hijikata commanded._

_Okita sighed._

_"It's too bad so many of these Shinsengumi cause the need to begin a sensitivity class, eh Saito," He turned to him to hear his reply._

_To his surprise Saito was a little red faced._

_"Maybe we shouldn't get into this okay Okita," He added now setting the book down._

_"What is that," Okita asked curiously._

_Saito glared but then showed him the title anyway._

_Okita's only reply was to fall to the floor laughing.

* * *

_

Souja loved to sing, she would do it every morning and every time she thought nobody was watching. She loved to dance and would do it without any care to as how many people were in the room with her. She also loved to draw and would every time she couldn't find anything else to do. But most of all, she loved the times that she could spend some time with her papa and the loved it especially when he'd hold her untill she fell asleep.

Saito no longer had the pros and cons list on the toddler but he did keep it to the side just in case there was anything annoying he wanted to add to it. But the girl was now turning to be a little angel and her devil side rarely shown anymore. He'd worry when she'd brake from her activities to cough into her hand but other than that she was still energetic. The doctor had said it was only a cold anyways but he couldn't but continue to doubt it. She was the light of his world and even though she did things that got him angry at times, he realized that he could live with that as long as he saw Souja at her best.

"Papa, we go," she asked.

He smiled and took her hand in his.

It just so happened that they were going to meet with Tokio at her family estate in the afternoon for some lunch and then she could introduce them. Supposedly, they heard so much about the man that 'captivated' their daughter and the little girl that lit up the room and made the world seem richer that they wanted to see that for themselves. Souja as usual, had a little bow tying her hair back into a topknot and a really neat kimono. Today, it was patterned blue, with brown little flowers and a red obi tied around her small waste. She was getting so big before their eyes that even Tokio told her to take a chill pill and slow down in the growing department.

In a happier note, he found that Tokio didn't even regret the kiss that they had shared the night of Shouji's third birthday. It had been a couple of months but now that he thought about it, she was a great help to him. She and Souja had created happy memories for him especially since Okita had died on that specific day. He no longer looked at it as a sad thing. No, even in death Okita was making sure that he was happy in life and was always looking out for his friend. It was sad really, Okita loved kids and always wanted to be able to do so many things and yet he died at the age of twenty five. Saito was twenty eight and was just starting to love children and never really considered the joy of doing many things let alone seeing beyond the end of the war. Okita's hope from now on became his inspiration. He was going to do things that Okita couldn't do and think of his friend and be happy he knew him at all.

Okita will always be the best thing that came out of the Bakumatsu and he was closer than a friend, more like a brother. Nobody would even deny that those years of the Shinsengumi were memorable because they had men that kept them from the thoughts of war and the losses. They thought about none of those because they let their thoughts be diverted and he was happy. Happy that Okita came along and happy that he got to know him so well. Yes Okita was dead, but he lived on in his daughter and she was happy go lucky and heaven sent. In fact Okita was heaven sent too. And just like anyone heaven sent, he wasn't here for long. Saito didn't believe in christianity but he did believe that there was a place far above for those pure and hell for those evil.

His contemplations were interrupted when he bumped into someone and fell back. He recognized the person to be Shinpachi.

"What- Saito I believe it's good to see you," he beamed. "And who's this little girl?"

"O-Mine," he quickly replied.

"She does look a lot like you I suppose. Sorry about Okita, I heard he died from tuberculosis and all but couldn't help feeling bad that I wasn't there," Shinpachi added sadly. "No one even told him about Kondo either."

"It was better that way I suppose," Saito quickly answered. "I'll see you again?"

"No," Shinpachi said with a nervous laugh. "I decided to pass through and I've changed my name you see. I'm going to Sugimura Yoshie and give up the sword. But I do believe I'll write about the Bakumatsu. So many people think we were bad you know?"

"Yeah. It seems ages ago and yet everybody has their own crazy ideas about what happened. Ah, at least we didn't have a false army among our other problems," he said.

Shinpachi laughed.

"Still the same ol' Saito. I almost believed that Okita would come along and that that's because Chousan were evil. Then he'd say a thing like Chousan soku zan or something along those lines," Shinpachi added sadly.

"Well, sometimes it's best to realize that great things come to you when you least expect it and leave before you know their gone. Gone too soon," He added.

Shinpachi nodded and waved.

"Bye Saito. Bye little girl whose name I do not know," he said.

"Souja would be the name and away you would go," Saito demanded.

Shinpachi just grinned as he took his leave. Who ever knew Saito was a softie at heart? He didn't.

* * *

Tokio smiled when they finally arrived.

Her parents were pleasant and even got a few vocals from Souja even though she played the shy little girl she was so often not, she didn't like people to hear her sing. But she did dance in front of Tokio's amused family and that seemed to warm the atmosphere a lot. He found with great interest that Tokio's dad was the retainer of the Matsudaira clan of Aizu. Her mother was polite and friendly although she honestly seemed not to like little toddlers which was saying something since she had Tokio and everything. He wanted to know why she didn't care for Souja but decided it would be rude. So instead, he let the conversation continue without incident.

Afterwards, he led Tokio and Souja to the very thing he wanted to see for a while now. It was good that he had always been near but now he found he could no longer hold off another visit. Shinpachi was a sign that he couldn't. Not for the Shinsengumi's sake and not for his. So he found himself in front of the grave of his long time friend, Okita Souji. Of course, it showed his birth name on the tomb stone but in his heart he knew that Okita Souji was the name he'd always be remembered by and that's what mattered.

"You know, I never really knew him but he seemed nice somehow," Tokio said for the first time since they arrived.

He watched as Souja got bored and grabbed a stick going to a nearby tree and digging in the dirt.

"He was a great person although he had his mishaps like anybody else I know. He was brave, couldn't take for an answer, and a go getter. Last of all he was so stubborn," Saito finished off.

"Seems like your type of friend," Tokio continued.

"Many thought it was weird because we were complete opposites but in the end I believe that if he wasn't stubborn then we wouldn't have been friends at all," Saito commented softly.

Tokio nodded.

"Fate brought all this together and brought a long sad stubborn friendship," Tokio added with a laugh.

Saito nodded.

While they looked lovingly in each others eyes, Souja was coughing a little harder than before; The doctor was wrong about it being a cold.

* * *

_"This is horrible food," Shinpachi yelled before he could stop himself._

_To his amazement, Okita was nowhere in sight. Saito was eating it as if it was nothing although it honestly tasted nothing like candied pork! That Okita sure had his mind on sweets a lot and it often wasn't this irritating. Add to the fact that he couldn't cook pork properly and wala, it was a screw up._

_"I'll go see if Okita is offended by your comments and then kick his ass for letting it get to him before he kicks yours," Saito drawled lazily before getting up to go see to his friend._

_He was surprised when he caught Okita coughing, but that wasn't shocking because he saw Okita's colds. The shocking part was the small amount of blood on the corner of his mouth._


End file.
